Uma vila
by Fabio Correa Didone
Summary: história de um lugarzinho no meio do nada


Nossa história começa em uma vila no meio de um vale; onde passa um pequeno riozinho de águas calmas e limpas. Onde ainda a poluição ainda não tinha chegado e a vida se passava tranqüila e pacata.

Todo os habitantes se conheciam e a ajudavam-se. Quando aconteciam brigas, os vizinhos apaziguavam os ânimos dos que brigaram, o que era muito raro, pois quase não havia desentendimento, cada família respeitava o seu chefe que era sempre o mais forte e esperto, era quase uma ditadura, pois os chefes geralmente eram só substituídos quando morriam e na família não havia um substituto, pois a forte personalidade do patriarca enfraquecia as dos seus subordinados, por isso quando morria o chefe familiar, a família órfã passava a ser chefiada por um outro patriarca de uma família próxima da do que morreu o chefe.

Era uma vila feliz e tranqüila e pacata, o que entediava alguns jovens, pois no seu sangue fluía a força e a disposição que aparece na juventude e que só os mais espertos conseguem mantê-la até o passar dê-la, porém logo esse espírito juvenil era desvanecido pelo outro espírito que reinava naquele lugar, a da tranqüilidade e do ócio, onde ninguém se preocupava com o amanhã, onde o que valia era o hoje, onde os habitantes eram paradões e que nunca saberiam entender o significado da palavra estresse caso alguém a explicasse. Esse espírito não era nem um pouco contagiante, porém os jovens os adquiriam, por simples cansaço da juventude em um dia de chuva forte ou de forte sol e uma vez experimentado aquele estado era difícil de experimentar outro, pois naquele lugar não existia outro.

A alimentação do corpo era garantida por grandes plantações de arroz ao longo do rio e a de feijão ao longo das encostas do vale; onde cada casa tinha uma parte de um terreno, no rio e outra na encostas, não era comum faltar comida, pois era muito difícil que a seca propagasse em toda extensão do vale, pois como foi dito antes cada habitante ajudava o outro, por isso quem ficava com necessidade era logo ajudado pelos vizinhos que tiveram fartura ou os que tinham um armazém para estocar os grãos, por algum motivo desconhecido as coisas mais fáceis de ser nascer naquele vale era o arroz e o feijão, e por isso ficava quase nula a necessidade de se carpir os campos ajudando a cultivar o ócio dos habitantes, cada um ainda tinha um pequeno rebanho de vacas, que deixavam pastar no seu terreno, as vacas eram a única fonte de proteína do lugar, alguns cultivavam pomares e hortas, pois sem esses com certeza não haveria pessoas viva com apenas arroz, feijão e carne bovina.

A alimentação da alma era fraca, pois na região na havia religião nem um tipo de adoração; o que alguns críticos diria ser impossível, pois o ser humano precisa de religião, mas aqueles daquela vila, não. Pode-se dizer que o tipo mais perto de adoração existente lá seria a dos filhos pelo patriarca, mais não se passava de medo ou de um gostar. Apesar de morarem em um lugar ao meio da natureza sem contato com o resto do mundo, nunca se rederam a adorar a natureza, a serem pagãos, pois algum lugar na história dessa vila foi dito que a natureza nada mais é do que um objeto em que o homem pode tirar o maior proveito, essa idéia foi passada pelas gerações e era o que se pensava sobre a natureza naquela época, mas o ócio irremediável dos habitantes não permitia o realizar total de idéia e sim só parte dela: a de se aproveitar da natureza, tirando o máximo possível, e colocando: o apenas o necessário para se viver com conforto.

União entre familiares eram comuns mais incestos nunca, e assim se dava a propagação da vila, nessa época ela deveria ter mais ou menos 1800 habitantes, vivendo em paz, e seguindo as ordens já ditadas pelos os antepassados, quanto esses a história deles é bem duvidosa, pois segundo a história passada pelos viventes, foi a que eles vieram de uma expedição de descobrimento, muito comum naquela época , e se deparando com o vale ali ficaram, pensado que haviam encontrado o paraíso em terra. A mais provável era que um bando de devedores fugiram de suas casas, e encontraram esse lugar ao meio do nada, e que construíram suas casas seu currais e suas plantações, pois sabiam que era muito melhor ficar ali do que voltar para, o que era agora, suas antigas casa e as suas dívidas pendentes.


End file.
